A Piece Was Missing, A Big Piece
by CH3LZx
Summary: Korra has to go off and do her Avatar duties. But why isn't Mako going with her, and how will she handle it?


It had been a month. One month since she'd seen him. One month since she had laid her head on his shoulder. One month said she had held his hand. Having to leave him behind was one of the hardest things she had ever done. After winning the war, she had been shipped out to solve other problems, and meet some of the hierarchy of the world. But, nothing could have prepared her for that moment.

"What do you mean no?" she had gasped at him, her mouth almost hitting the floor.

"You don't understand," he sighed, not even daring to look her in the eyes, "I have to take care of Bolin, and this is my home. I'm not meant to see the world. I'm not…I'm…I.." He trailed off. She could tell something was troubling him.

"What is it?" the waterbender asked, "Is it me? Did I do something?" Tears formed in her eyes. Was he leaving her?

"No!" the boy shouted, moving his head so quickly that he got dizzy. Even staring in the eyes was hard. "Korra, it has nothing to do with you. I swear. I just…have reasons…and…" His words lost him again. How could he convince her that it had nothing to do with her? It was own mind that was stopping him. "I'm not the guy that you should be showing off," he confessed, his eyes trailing to the floor," I'm just some street rat who got lucky meeting you. How would you introduce me? This is Mako…he's a pro-bender? Nobody of higher status would want to hear that."

"Mako…" Korra said as soothingly as she could. She put a hand on his shoulder, "I could introduce you as the boy who saved my life. The boy who loves me, and I love him. The boy….the **man** who helped take down Amon right next to me. The man who saved the world." She needed to convince him. She could not do this without him. Traveling the world without her other half? No, he had to come.

"Korra," he stated as sternly as possible, "I'm not going, and you need to pack." With that, he stood from her bed and looked down at her. "I'm sorry, but I can't do it." He leaned down, kissed her on the forehead, and walked out. Korra knew she would not be able to hold back the tears that had begun to form in her eyes. She pulled her knees up to her face, burying her emotions in it. Did that really just happen?

* * *

"Korra?" She snapped back to life. Pema was down at her with Rohan in her arms. "It's time to wake up! You've got a meeting with the councilman today!" The young waterbender sighed. She was in some big town far from Republic City. The town had fallen to her every whim. She did not like it. People offered her free food wherever she walked, and though she loved food, the attention did not suit her very well.

Everyone always asked her questions about the war. What was it like to lose your bending? Did you know Amon? How did you defeat him? Do you feel bad about the losses in the United Forces? There was no end to it. Everyone brought up these horrible memories.

After her morning routine, Korra was handed over to the ladies. They did hair, and make-up, and gave her a new dress. When she looked in her mirror she almost did not recognize herself. They had insisted that she look her best for these meetings. Though, she never felt like herself. Especially without Mako, it was like she was in someone else's body. _Why didn't he come?_ She thought to herself, a tear forming again. She quickly wiped it away before anyone looked at her. Before she knew it, she was whisked away to the town hall.

The meeting went well. The made her a lunch made from the best ingredients. She could tell Tenzin has spoke to them beforehand. Instead of asking her many questions, they stuck to polite chit-chat. They were holding back, she could tell. They were itching to ask her everything. This small talk only made her think more of the man she left behind in Republic City. He could have been sitting here next to her. They could have been sharing secret smiles when they asked about pro-bending and how she's functioning in the big city. She almost cracked a small laugh when they asked if she'd driven a Sato-Mobile. All she could think about was Mako and the most she could give them was small smiles.

Later after the meeting, Tenzin took her aside.

"Korra, what is wrong?" he asked her gently.

"Nothing," Korra answered, managing to put on a small, forced smile.

"Korra, I know when something is wrong," he replied, putting a hand on her shoulder, "Is there anything we can do to help? Trust me, we wanted to be back by now. We know this is not your favorite thing to do, but people want to meet the Avatar."

"I just…." She almost said it. Could Tenzin understand how she missed Mako? Then she thought of the last rally when airbending was almost taken away for good. He must have missed his wife so badly. "I miss Mako," she admitted, kicking a stone on the floor, "He thinks he should not be here. He thinks he's not good enough, but I know it's not true. I love him, and I wish he was here with me." She looked up, and could see Tenzin's face sadden. He understood.

"I…" Tenzin froze for a second, "I wish he was here, too. It pains me to see you this way. Ever since we left, you have not been yourself. How about we relax the rest of the day? No fancy face paint, or hair designs." Korra smirked a little at Tenzin's attempt to make her feel better.

"I'd like that," Korra sighed, staring at the ground again, "A night off would probably help out. Maybe I could meditate for a while."

Tenzin smiled. "You sound like my father," he confessed, then gave her a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder. Even she had to smile at that. "Let's head back. Maybe you could play with the kids for a while. We'll have food sent in." Korra finally felt a sense of relief since she had been away.

* * *

The night went by. She played with the kids, ate as much as she could, even worked out a little. At night when she was meditating, she got a quick talk with Aang. Since she connected to the spirit world she had been asking him lots of questions.

"Was it hard for you to be away from Katara during your adventures?" she asked. She put out her hand and give Appa a quick pet as they sat on his harness. It was one of her favorite things to do in the spirit world.

"The hardest times of my life was when I was away from her," Aang spoke, cross-legged in front of her. "When we had the kids, especially. I would have something important to do, but she'd have to stay back with them. I had my duties though. It was always reassuring knowing that I was going back to them at some point." His face studied her own.

"I do not understand why Mako wouldn't come," Korra said, giving Appa some more love. She did not even bother to tell him what happened. She had a feeling he already knew.

"It might be the same way I felt when being with Katara," Aang stated, with a slight laugh, "She always intimidated me a bit. It took forever for me to even share my feelings. She was so beautiful and I felt like sometimes she only looked at me like a kid. Maybe Mako has his own motives. It's time for you to go back Korra. Tell everyone I said hi."

Korra smiled. "Thanks for helping me with my problems, Avatar-worthy or not," she said, giving a slight head nod as a show of respect.

"Anytime," Aang replied, and then he was gone.

* * *

The next day, Tenzin gave some unexpected news.

"We've cancelled today's plans," he announced. Everyone was confused. "I wired the next town and told them we'd make it there another day." Korra couldn't believe her ears. For once, they weren't going to be travelling! She spent the morning relaxing in bed, working out every once in a while.

"Where is she?!" Korra heard a familiar voice. Not one she'd heard in a while.

"Bolin?!" Korra called out. She ran to the hallway. The sight of her friend made her grin from ear to ear. "What are you doing here?!" She ran to hug him, and nearly tackled him to the ground.

"We had to come see you!" Bolin replied, returning the hug.

Korra looked him straight in the eye. "We?" she asked, her eyes almost popping out in excitement.

"Hey," she heard, his voice making her heart race. Korra quickly smiled at Bolin, let him go, and ran to Mako. She hesitated for a second.

"You came," she said, almost not believing it.

"Tenzin wired us and let us use some bison," he smiled, "Now, get over here." Not only did they hug, but they fell into each other's arms. They both ended up on the ground, covering each other with kisses. They could not get enough of each other.

"Oh, come on!" Bolin yelled, "We get it! You love each other. I'm hungry." Bolin hurried off, looking for the food. Korra and Mako stayed for a minute.

"Are you staying for good?" Korra asked, her eyes pleading his.

"I could never let you go ever again," he replied, and gave her a squeeze.

"I love you, Mako."

"I love you too, Korra."


End file.
